Seize The Day
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Eva discovered by error, the new plans of Max. Max finds out that she knows and tries to kill her. What are the new plans of Max? Who is going to save her and her friend, Chris? Sorry, I'm really bad with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the first chapter of this new story. I watched the movie Losers and I really liked it, that's why I decided to write a story about it. Please tell me what you think of it.**

**I might add some pictures of Eva and Chris.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Losers.**

Walking down the busy streets of the city, she was walking, and bumping occasionally, to her job. She worked as a clerk in one of the most famous enterprises of the state. Her job there was to revise and write the reports about what they leave in her desk. When she entered the big building she took the lift and stopped in her floor. Once there, she said hello with a smile to her workmates and then sat down on her desk. She got everything ready as she wore her reading glasses.

"Well, it's time" She sighed and picked the first report that was on the pile. Hours passed and she had been typing like a maniac to have all the reports finished by the end of her day. "Hey, Chris" She walked to the desk of a tall man, with blonde hair, goatee and well built body. He looked up from the file he was reading and his blue eyes met the brown ones of Eva. She smiled at him and he smiled her back.

"What is it, E?" He asked her taking his glasses off and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Do you want to come out ?" she said and he smirked.

"I never thought that the quiet and shy Eva would ask me in a date" He laughed at her blushing face.

"I didn't mean it like that" She defended herself.

"Oh, so you don't find me attractive enough to go on a date with me?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I didn't mean that…" She started.

"So you do find me attractive, or should I say hot?" He smirked again.

"Shut up" She sighed and looked at the files on his desk " What I meant is if you wanted to come to have a break with me" She corrected her previous question.

"Sure, I would love to" He got up and grabbed his jacket . "Shall we go?" He waited for Eva to star walking before following her. "So" He started once inside the lift "How has been your day so far?"

"Great" She sighed sarcastically and he chuckled " I have been reporting these files about something really strange". They got out of the lift and walked to the usual bar where they ordered something to eat.

"What are they about?" He asked her.

"Well, they are about this operation called Beehive and the names of a team" She explained while after sipping form her coffee.

"It sounds military" Chris answered chewing his sandwich. " You should just fill the report and hand it as soon as possible"

"Well, I don't want to be killed or something because of this file, Chris. Thank you so much for worrying about my safety" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oi! I care about your well being, Eva" He stated as they started getting ready to go back to work. "What I mean is that if they left you that file on your desk, maybe they want you to finish it as soon as possible" He opened the door for her and waited for her to get out of the bar to follow her.

"Maybe you are right, maybe I should focus on it" She agreed. "Would you like to see what this beehive operation is about?" She asked once they were back on the lift up to their floor.

"Do you want me to read it" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, if they are going to kill em then you are going down with me as an accomplice" She joked and he shoved her softly before placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Then let's be accomplices" He agreed and they exited the lift once they were on their floor. "See you later, E" He kissed her cheek and walked to his desk. Shaking her head, she walked to her desk too and started typing reports about this strange file. When she finished it, she walked to Chris' desk.

"Hey, you want to read it?" She said looking both sides in case someone was listening to their conversation.

"Sure, give it to me" He took the file and report from her hands and started reading it. Meanwhile, Eva walked back to her desk and continued her job. An hour later, Chris stood in front of her and handed her the files.

"I don't like that file at all" He stated as he twirled around her chair so that she was looking up at him shocked. He knelt down and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Throw it away or delete everything you have about this file, Eva" He talked in a serious tone.

"But, how can I do that? I mean, if they discover that I'm the one who had the file they are going to fire me" She heard him sigh.

"Trust me, you will have to lie at them about that" He grabbed her hand " Promise me that you will lie, Eva"

"I know that what's written on those papers is really really serious, but have you thought that maybe it's the beginning of a book or something like that?" She tried to lessen the importance of the files.

"Yeah, and they leave them to you to correct the spelling mistakes" He said in a sarcastic tone "Promise me" He repeated.

"OK, I will, but if they know I have them and they have a proof there is no way that my lies are going to work" She explained him who sighed in return.

"Ms Garcia" A male voice called form behind Chris. When they looked back , they saw a man wearing a gray busyness suit and a black glove looking down at hem. Chris stood up towering the man. "Are you Ms Garcia?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I'm her friend" Chris said in a threatening tone. Eva looked at him surprised of his behavior. It was as if he knew that this man was dangerous or something like that.

"I'm Ms Garcia, sir" Eva stood up , as well, and stood next to Chris.

"Well, I would like to talk with you on the office" The man took a file that was laying on her desk. Chris and Eva knew which file he took and exchanged worried looks.

"Sorry, sir, but she is helping me with a problem that I'm leading with at the moment" Chris tried to talk Eva out of the problem.

"Are you questioning me?" He asked him "If you have a problem look for another person, she is coming with me to the office" The man threatened Chris who glared at the man. "Let's go, Ms Garcia" The man waited for her to walk in front of him. Eva looked worried at Chris who was still glaring at the man.

"See you later" She tried to act as if there was nothing to worry.

"Be careful" Chris grabbed her by the arm.

"I will, don't worry. I made a promise, remember?" she smiled, though she was scared of what would come out of this reunion. "So, tell me sir" She started fidgeting with her clothes " Why are you requesting me to go to my boss' office?" She asked trying to muster all the courage to question the man.

"Well, I'm a friend of your boss" He smirked and when they arrived to the office, she was told to sit down on the chair. Her boss and the mysterious man looked at her form behind the mahogany desk of the office. "Well, let's end his quickly" The man started.

"OK, Max" Her boss agreed " You have read about this file about an important operation"

"Well, the only important operation file that I have read is about the balances of the company's last activities" She faked being unafraid from the possible outcome of this conversation.

"You don't have to lie to us, dear" The Max named man draped his arm around her " We will not do you anything"

"I'm sorry , sir, but I don't know what you are talking about" She moved away from him.

"Then, tell us what were you doing with this file" Her boss showed her the file "On your desk?"

"No idea, sir, I've never seen it" She backed away slowly towards the door and Max and her boss walked closer to her.

"Yes, you have dear" Max cornered her against the window door of the office.

"You better forget everything, Eva" Her boss cornered her too. She was trembling with fear as she stuttered different ways to free herself form the situation.

"Oh, but Daniel" Max looked at her boss with a sarcastic look " We can make her forget rather easily" He said as he took a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at her face. She closed her eyes as she continued trembling. "Bye bye, dear" He whispered in her ear as he got the gun ready to shoot her. In those seconds, she regretted everything she didn't do in her living life, such as not being brave enough to confess her feelings, not being wild enough as to catch his attention. Seconds seemed to turn into minutes as she waited for her end, however, the door opened and it made her fall in the arms of a man.

"Well, hello" Max said t whoever saved her.

"Well, goodbye" The man who had one arm around her waist said. She looked up and saw how Chris pointed a gun to Max and Dan. "Let's go, Eva" he grabbed her hand and began running as shots were fired in their direction. They ran down the stairs, till Eva stopped to catch her breath.

"What the hell, Chris!" She exclaimed crouching down on the floor catching her breath.

"We have to move on, Eva" he grabbed her hand again and helped her up. "They are bad news"

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically running behind him. "Why do you have a gun?"

"To shoot?" He asked her as if she was dumb.

"You just work in an office like me, so why the gun?" She asked him once they exited the stairs and ran out of the building, but not before they bumped into someone. Eva fell to the floor with the impulse of the bumping and the speed they were running.

"Whoa, you OK?" A hand was in front of her. She looked up and saw a man with spiky blond hair and glasses looking down at her.

"We have to get out of here" Chris murmured taking Eva form the floor and trying to run away from the man.

"Why so fast ?" The blond man asked them.

"Sorry, buddy, but we are in a hurry" Chris explained.

"Not so fast, dear" Max yelled exiting the stairs way. " We have unfinished matter here!" He shot in their direction and Chris covered Eva with his body. He was wounded in the shoulder.

"Sh**!" Chris cursed under his breath as he aimed his gun at Max. The blond man took a gun out of his jacket and aimed it at Max too.

"Chris, you are bleeding, let's get out of here" Eva pressured the man trying to make him ran away with her.

"Follow me" The blond man ordered grabbing Eva's hand and dragging her behind him. Chris continued shooting , but there were the sounds of other guns being shot. "Pooch, I bring company" the blond man said to no one in particular.

"Are you crazy? " Eva asked him after listening talk alone.

"No, honey" the blond man showed her his ear and she saw the earplug. " I'm not crazy". They arrived to a ragged van and the blond man knocked on the backdoor. Seconds passed and a man wearing a white shirt and black trousers opened it. "Hey, Colonel, I brought some company" He said before helping Eva into the van.

"Who are they?" The man known as Colonel asked.

"We have to go" The blond man rushed the other man as he jumped and sat down next to Eva, who was confused beyond point.

"It's OK, don't worry, E" Chris tried to reassure her as he grunted in pain and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Do you know them?" She asked Chris applying pressure on his bleeding wound.

"No" He grunted again

"The, how the hell do you want me to think that we are OK?" she exclaimed " All I know, is that we could be still in danger!" She looked around a the looking faces of the occupants of the van. There was the blond man who was looking at her through the rim of his glasses shocked. Then the man who opened the door who looked at her with a stern look. There was a woman too, who was pointing a gun at Eva's head. Finally, the driver who looked at the group through the rear mirror.

"Well, if you continue talking , I'll blow your head sooner than you expected" The woman threatened Eva. Eva gulped and tried to compose herself.

"Alright, alright" The blond man said with his hands up trying to calm down the menacing woman " There is no need for that, Aisha"

"We will interrogate them once we arrive to our place" The Colonel informed the members of the van.

"Where are you taking us? Eva asked fearing the answer.

"You don't need to know" Aisha said before knocking her out.

**OK, so how was the first chapter? Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Losers.**

**Sorry for the delay. I hope that you like this second chapter. By the way, I've posted the pictures of Eva Garcia and Chris Hudson, so if you want to know how they look like check my profile, please.**

When Eva woke up she groaned as she felt the tremendous headache as a result form being knock out by that rude woman. She tried to get up from where she was sitting, only to find that she was tied up to the chair. She tried to get herself free from the chair, but she failed. She looked around the dim lighted room and found the Chris tied up in another char unconscious. She jumped with the chair to his side, once there she bumped her shoulder with his. He hissed in pain and opened his blue eyes and looked at his surroundings to end on Eva.

"Where are we?" He asked her.

"In Disney Land" She answered sarcastically.

"The last thing I remember is the back of a gun…. Shit " He cursed once he knew they were being held prisoners.

"Welcome back, Chris" She said with sarcasm "How is your shoulder?" She asked him worried.

"Bleeding thanks to you bumping on it" He informed her.

"I'm sorry, Chris" She apologized.

"It's alright, E" He smiled her way.

"This is all my fault" She bowed her head .

"Hey, this is not your fault at all, you hear me?" Chris tried to console her. She looked at him with a sad expression.

"You know it's my fault. If I didn't show you those papers, you wouldn't be injured"

"I would be injured either way, Eva" He confessed " I would have protected either way"

"You should not protect me so much, Chris" She looked at him " You have been protecting me since I met you, and I don't know why you do that"

"Maybe it's because I want to, Eva" He confessed.

"But, look at you know, you are injured and bleeding profusely" She exclaimed. "Moreover, why were you carrying a gun?"

"Well, you know I'm part of this arms club" He answered feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but why would you bring it to work?" She pressed.

"Well, you know how many delinquents are out there and I wanted to be prepared if any of them decided to attack me or you" He defended himself.

"Well, I fear that too, but you don't see me carrying my kitchen knife to work! " She exclaimed.

"Then , how are you going to defend yourself?" He tried to find a way out of the situation.

"Do you expect me to bring the knife?" She asked at her proposition "I have the spray to protect myself!"

"Well, but…." He was cut as they heard the door being unlocked.

"Well, looks like you decided to wake up" The man wearing the black pants and white shirt entered the room with a hand shoved on his trousers pocket. Seconds later, the rest of the group entered and stood in front of the tied couple.

"What are your plans?" The woman known as Aisha asked them in a menacing voice.

"Plans?" Chris asked them.

"Don't act as if you don't know anything" Aisha spat.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Eva defended her friend.

"What are you going to do to me?" Aisha stood face to face with Eve defying her.

"Well, I can …" Eva looked around the room and saw the amused expressions of the group. " I can do this" She said confidently.

"What?" Aisha asked curiously, and then Eva spat in her face.

"You bi***…!" She held her by the neck strangling her till she was jacked away from her by one of the men.

"Enough, Aisha"

"She spat on my face" She retorted cleaning her ace.

"Now, tel us what your plans are" The leader asked them.

"We don't know what you are talking about!" Eva exclaimed.

"OK" He answered and nodded his head to one of his men who walked to Chris and jabbed him on his bleeding shoulder.

"Stop, please stop!" Eva begged as she heard Chris scream in pain.

"Tell us what we want and I'll tell him to stop" the leader said calmly.

"Would you heal his wound too ?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"You are not under the circumstances of asking us for anything"! The man chuckled at her request.

"Please, heal him or I wont tell you anything" Eva warned him.

"Eva, stop" Chris screamed in pain again as the man with the hat jabbed his gun on his wound again. Eva looked at him worried and begging for the man to accept her request.

"OK, sure, we'll heal him once you tell us what your plans are" The leader agreed and Eva sighed in relive for some seconds.

"OK" She took air and looked with decision on her eyes to the men standing in front of her " We don't have any plan, but…"

"Told you she was going to keep lying" Aisha jabbed her on the shoulder roughly and she hissed in pain knowing that it would leave a huge bruise.

"Hey, why don't you stop it!" The blond man protested and the others looked at them. "I mean, we should hear her first" He said while adjusting his glasses.

"You better tell us the truth" The leader sighed and took Aisha away from Eva.

"But, we know of this Beehive Operation" She said and the leader looked at her with interest.

"Beehive Operation?" The blond man asked out loud and if remembering something he looked at his leader " Colonel?"

"Keep going" The leader pressed her " What was this operation about?"

"Well, it was about this team that had to be annihilated in the end of it"

"Do you know the members of the team?" Aisha asked her.

"Well, I know their names, but not their faces"

"Tell us their names" The leader ordered her and she nodded her head.

"Lt. Col. Franklin Clay, Cpl. Jake Jensen, Sgt. Carlos Alvarez, Sgt. Linwood Porteous" She remembered the names "Those were the names written on the operation"

"Untie them" The leader said before walking out of the room.

"You have to heal him, you promised" Eva screamed at the leader.

"Yo me encargo de ello, tranquila" The man wearing the hat said as he untied Chris who fell forward (**"I'll take care of him, don't worry"**).

"Chris!" She lounged forward to catch him forgetting that she was tied so when she was about to fall face first to the floor, the blond man placed her chair straight again.

"Easy, Cougar is going to take good care of him, so don't worry" The blond man wearing glasses reassured her as he began untying her. Once she was free she touched her sore wrists and followed the blond man.

"Oh,by the way, my name is…" He turned around and smiled at her.

"Jensen, bring her here" The leader ordered him . Jensen bowed his head down before continuing walking. He took her to a room full of weapons, computers and where the man known as Cougar was healing Chris, who was laying on a bed. Eva ran to Chris' side and knelt down beside the bed and cherished his cheek.

"Hey, you OK?" He asked her groggily.

"Yeah, what about you?" She asked looking at the man with the hat, who nodded his head in return as he continued sewing Chris. She smiled at him and continued wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Everything will be alright" He reassured her taking her hand in his sweaty one.

"We need to talk" The leader caught her attention. She nodded her head and stood up and walked to where he was.

"Please , sit down" The driver of the van offered her a chair.

"Nah, I'm OK, I've been tied to a chair for God knows how long, I think I have enough of being on a chair" She explained crossing her arms on her chest. She heard someone chuckle and realized it was the blond man. When she looked at the blond man, she remembered one of the names of the operation list was Jake Jensen. "Are you, by any chance, the team ?" She asked fearing the answer.

"Yes" The leader answered her looking at her waiting for her reaction.

"Joder" She exclaimed and Cougar chuckled. **( The translation is more or less like Holy Shit!)**

"I'm Lt. Col. Franklin Clay" Clay introduced himself.

"I'm Cpl. Jake Jensen, but you can call me Jensen" The blond man with glasses smiled at her proudly for some reason.

"Sgt. Carlos Alvarez" The man wearing the hat and who healed Chris answered.

"You can call him, Cougar, everyone does" Jensen informed her.

"Sgt. Linwood Porteous, but call me Pooch" The last man introduced himself.

"She is Aisha Al-Fadhil" Clay introduced the violent woman who was glaring at Eva.

"Nice to meet you all" Eva said politely "I'm Eva Garcia, and he" She said signaling at the sleeping form of Chris " Is Chris".

"Pleasure to meet you" Pooch started " Maybe we should show her everything we know about Max" He proposed.

"Max?" Eva asked with fear in her voice.

"You know him?" Clay asked her.

"Yes, he tried to kill me along my boss" She informed them with fear on her voice.

"He is the one who tried, and is trying, to kill us in the past and present" Pooch informed her.

"No te preocupes" Cougar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she nodded her head. **("Don't worry").**

"We know that he is planning something, but we didn't know about that operation you were talking bout" Clay started.

"We should not rely on her, we just met her" Aisha protested as she noticed that the men were relying on Eva.

"Well, we relied on you when we met you" Jensen spat and gulped when he noticed Aisha's glare.

" So, I think that maybe we should rely on her" Pooch continued " I mean, she was about to get killed !"

"Yeah, but what do we know about her?" Aisha asked them. Jensen walked to his computer and typed rather rapidly on it. Seconds later turned the screen over and they could see Eva's information.

"How did you do that? I mean, almost all my life appears there!" Eva exclaimed surprised. Jensen smirked and cracked his fingers.

"Well, I'm a genius" He said rather proudly.

"Genius , look for his information too" Pooch ordered him as he signaled Chris.

"OK, OK" Jensen turned around again and typed Chris' name. " Do you know his surname by any chance?"

"Yeah, Hudson" Eva answered.

"hm" They heard Jensen say under his breath.

"What is it?" Clay neared him and stood behind him.

"Not easy for me to find him, as it was with her" Jensen informed him as he continued typing madly.

"What do you mean?" Pooch neared them too, as well as, Aisha and Cougar leaving Eva behind blocking the screen form her view.

"Well, it seems as if he is hiding something. I'll find it, just give me one more minute" Jensen announced and one minute later , Clay shook his head and turned around, Pooch and Jensen gasped in surprise and Aisha grabbed his gun and walked briskly to Chris' side. Eva stopped her before she could reach him.

"I told you!" Aisha exclaimed " We shouldn't have relied on them!"

"What are you talking about?" Eva asked her.

"Get out of the way!" Aisha threatened her.

"No. I'm not going to let you hurt him" Eva retorted. "What's wrong?" She asked Clay who was frustrated with something.

"Look at it yourself!" He sighed frustrated and paced the room.

"I'm not moving from here!" She exclaimed as she looked at Aisha. In that moment, Cougar stood in her position and pushed her softly in Jensen's direction.

"What is it?" She asked leaning over to watch what was on the screen. The first one who noticed her expression was Jensen as her face was standing centimeters apart from his. "It's not possible!" She whispered backing away from the screen.

"Well, as you see, it is possible!" Pooch exclaimed. "What are we going to do, Colonel?" He asked Clay.

"We have to finish him off!" Aisha proposed.

"No" Eva exclaimed terrified at the idea. " He might have an explanation for this"

" There is no explanation for it" Aisha spat " He is a cop, more precisely a CIA agent!"

"You are not going to kill him!" Eva exclaimed bravely, though she was scared of the situation.

"Yes, I'm going to" Aisha cocked her gun and placed it on Chris' skull ready to pull the trigger.

"No, please" Eva begged " Don't do that!" She ran to Clay's side and begged him. He looked at her and saw the threatening tears that were about to fall form her brown eyes. He sighed and shook his head. Aisha smirked at this, and Eva ran to stop her with tears in her eyes. Pooch and Jensen walked to Clay's side and tried to get Chris out being killed before having heard his explanation about being an under cover agent. Meanwhile, Cougar grabbed Aisah's gun and they were struggling for the gun.

"Stop it" Clay sighed and walked to the fighting couple " We will let him explain himself!" He ordered.

"What!" Aisha exclaimed.

"We are giving him the chance to explain himself" He repeated.

"No, he is going to lie!" Aisha exclaimed.

"As you did" Pooch informed her.

"But that was different" She tried to defend herself.

"Oh, really?" Jensen started as he walked to Cougar's side to check on the crying woman that was kneeling beside Chris "If I remember correctly your mission was to kill Clay. Maybe, Chris is not trying to kill us , but help ."

"As if" She scoffed before storming out of the room.

"Hey, everything is over" Jensen knelt beside Eva.

"Go and clean your face" Clay ordered her " You need to calm down, for now he is safe!" Eva looked at him as she wiped her tears.

"For now?" She asked

"Yes, we will decide what to do with him, after hearing his story" Clay concluded leaving the room too.

"But.." She was about to protest when Pooch grabbed her by the arm.

"Come with me, I'll show you where the bathroom is" Pooch offered and Eva followed him.

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks, hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOSERS.**

**WARNING: THERE MIGHT BE SLIGHT NONSENSE THROUGH THE CHAPTER, SORRY ABOUT THAT I THINK I HAVE A SLIGHT FEVER AND THAT MAKES ME SAY (OR EVEN WRITE) NONSENSICAL THINGS LOL.**

"Here is the bathroom" Pooch said opening the door for her to enter. She entered the bathroom and before he could close the door , she stopped it.

"Are you going to kill him?" She asked him with fear present in her eyes.

"I think that you should worry more about yourself" Pooch answered her.

"It's is my fault that he is in this situation" She bowed her head.

"I think that you are not the one who told him to be a CIA agent" Pooch tried to reassure her.

"He's a CIA agent" She exclaimed and Pooch looked at her estranged " HE is one of the good guys"

"Sorry to be the one telling you this, but CIA is under Max's powers. So no, he is not one of our friends" Pooch informed her before closing the door. She washed her tear stained face and exited the bathroom to find Pooch waiting for her. She nodded her head and Pooch led her back where the rest were. When they entered they found Cougar sitting next to Chris as if looking after him not to do anything stupid. Meanwhile, the rest were talking in hushed voices.

"Let's wake him up!" Aisha said when she saw Eva. She walked to Chris and jabbed on his wounded shoulder rather roughly. He screamed in pain and Eva lunged towards Aisha. However, she was stopped by Pooch who grabbed her by the waist. Eva looked at him shocked and he only shook his head. "Hello, CIA agent" Aisha aimed her gun to his skull. Chris sat down carefully not taking his eyes from the gun in front of him.

"I can explain it" He said out loud for the rest to hear him.

"You better do" Clay neared him and sat on the char in front of Chris " That woman is the only thing that is keeping you alive, boy" Clay pointed at Eva who was still grabbed by Pooch.

"I'm a CIA agent" Chris sighed .

"Yeah, we all know that" Aisha jabbed again on his wounded shoulder.

"Stop it!" Eva screamed at Aisha.

"Tell us what we already know" Aisha spat.

"I've been sent as an undercover agent to the company where she works" He nodded his head in Eva's direction " Because we heard of the murderous activities of the boss of it"

"Yeah, sure" Aisha chuckled and turned around to Clay " We should kill him."

"What else?" Clay pressed him.

"Then, I saw many times Max walk around the company and it lead me directly that the company was a cover for all those crimes that they committed, from looting to murder" Chris looked at Clay who nodded his head for him to continue talking. " My boss is not under the influence of Max, he is one of the few who stand their ground and don't let money buy them"

"Who is your boss?" Clay asked him.

"Robert Sanderson" When they heard the name they looked at each other for some seconds before returning their attention back to Chris. " I really mean no harm, Colonel"

"Untie him" Clay sighed before turning around and leaving the room.

"What!" Aisha exclaimed running after Clay "You must be kidding me"

"He is on our side" Clay informed him.

"He can be lying" Aisha spat and Clay glared at her.

"He is on our side!" Clay said in a threatening voice making Aisha scoff and go to her room.

"Eva" Chris walked towards Eva who was till being held by Pooch. "I'm really sorry"

"Sorry, my ass" Eva spat before punching Chris. " You lied to me, Chris! I though that you relied on me as to tell em these kind of things. I mean, I told you about the operation" Pooch let her go and she ran out to the garden, not knowing where else to go.

"She has quite a temper, boy" Pooch laughed and walked away shaking his head while smiling.

"Who else is in the mission?" Clay asked him before Chris could go to Eva's side.

" Lindsay Sommers" Chris informed him looking at the sitting figure of Eva.

"Is she of trust?" Clay continued asking him.

"Yes, don't worry about that" Chris stated walking towards Eva. He sat down next to her and she glared at him and moved away from him. " Eva, please" He begged.

"I thought…" She started. " Is there anything else I should know?" She asked massaging her sore fist.

"Let me look at that" He took her fist on her hand and massaged it. She blushed and shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, knowing you you would have told everyone on the building!" He laughed as he tried to crack a joke. However, it turned the wrong way making him receive another punch.

"I thought we had a good relationship where we knew everything about each other, but I see that you don't know nothing about me nor I about you" She stormed away inside the house. She stopped in front of Cougar who saw the whole scene. "Puedo sentarme contigo?" She asked him in Spanish and he nodded his head offering the chair beside him. (" Can I sit with you?") They sat in silence till Pooch neared them:

"Hey" He greeted them " Let's heal those knuckles" He proposed.

"Sure, thanks" Eva stood up and bid her goodbye to Cougar before following Pooch to the bathroom.

"You sure have quite a temper, huh?" Pooch laughed .

"Yeah, sorry about that" She looked as his hand bandaged her knuckles. " Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead" Pooch nodded and looked at her once he finished with her hand.

"Have you ever told someone what you are?" She asked him.

"My girl knows what I am, but I understand why Chris didn't tell you anything"

"Oh really? Then you are the only one who does" She said pursing her lips in frustration making Pooch to chuckle.

" Well, maybe he didn't want to tell you because he wanted to protect you" Pooch explained.

"Then, why would he go and say " Knowing you, you would have told everyone on the building"" She mimicked Chris' voice making Pooch laugh at her attempt.

"That, I don't know, maybe he is a jerk" Pooch laughed and Eva smiled.

"I totally agree with you, Mr Pooch" They exited the bathroom and sat down with Cougar who was cleaning his sniper gun. Hours passed and they decided to go and have something to eat.

"Hey Jensen" Pooch called the computer addict corporal.

"What is it, Pooch?" the blond man asked turning off his computer.

"Wake up , Eva. She fell asleep . I'm going to get ready for dinner" Pooch said before disappearing behind a door. Jensen stood up and walked towards the sleeping woman. He looked at her and crossed his arms, as if thinking a way to wake her up. Minutes passed and he continued looking at her till Aisha , who was passing by them, came and jabbed her on the shoulder.

"Looking at her wont wake her up" Aisha said before walking to Clay who was laughing at the blond man.

"Couldn't she be gentler?" Eva grunted and when she got up , she stood face to face with Jensen. They looked at each others eyes for seconds. Blue eyes vs. brown eyes. "Where you looking at me while I slept?" She asked him catching him out of guard.

"Erm…. Well, yes" She cocked an eyebrow at his answer. "But not that way, I wanted to touch you but I dint know where" She scoffed at him before walking away from him. "I didn't mean it like that" He said following her inside the van. She tried to sit as far away from Jensen, while he tired to explain what he meant..

They arrived to the desired restaurant and ordered what they wanted. While they were waiting for their dinner, Pooch went to talk with his wife by a secure line that Jensen gave him. Clay and Aisha were arguing about something in hushed voices. Cougar was drinking some tequila while Jensen neared Eva who was ignoring Chris' attempts of starting a conversation.

"Hey" Jensen sat down next to her.

"Hey" She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You are not going to do anything strange, right?" She asked him directly catching him again with his guard down.

"No" He said bewildered. " Why do you ask that?"

"Well, I don't know the whole I want to touch you while sleeping and I don't know where might be the reason" She answered taking a sip of her drink.

"You didn't let me explain myself!" He exclaimed standing up.

"OK, OK, relax" She took his hand and sat him down again. " Now, you have plenty of time to explain yourself"

"I was ordered to wake you up" He started " But" He looked down at the ice on his drink " I didn't know how to do it"

"Well, easy, you have just to…"

"I didn't want to wake you up roughly like Aisha did" He confessed " You've been through much today"

"Well, that's the most normal conversation you have ever had with a woman, Jensen " Pooch laughed draping his arm around his shoulders. The blond man blushed and shook his arm away.

"I do have normal conversation with the opposite sex" Jensen protested

" Oh, yes" Cougar intercepted " I still remember the conversation you had with Aisha" He teased him even more and then laughed.

"What happened? Eva asked curiously.

"Nothing" Jensen stood up with a red face and walked away from them " Dinner is ready" He announced when he sat down on the table.

After dinner, they decided to go and walk around the city. However, Pooch and Cougar decided to go back to the place they were living in to rest and to guard it. Clay and Aisha went their separate ways, leaving Chris, Eva and Jensen alone. They walked in silence till Chris talked.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" He proposed .

"Where?" Jensen asked him.

"Well, I don't know…." Chris started

"Is there a swimming pool open at this time?" Eva asked out of nowhere.

"Yes" Jensen answered and changed direction for the swimming pool.

"What for?" Chris asked her.

"Well, if you knew me well, you would know that I like to be on the swimming pool to calm myself" She spat.

"We don't have swimming suits" Jensen announced.

"Yeah, I noticed" Eva answered back " We will find a way to swim" She informed him.

Minutes passed and they were standing looking at the water on the pool.

"OK, so how are we going to swim?" Jensen repeated his question.

"Taking our clothes of?" Chris asked him as if he was dumb.

"Yeah, well, but she is a woman and…" Jensen started and stopped when he looked at Eva who was taking her jacket off. " What are you doing?" He asked bewildered turning around so that his back was facing her.

"What are you doing?" She asked amused. " I'm just taking my jacket, skirt and blouse" She informed them.

"You can't swim naked!" Jensen exclaimed as he jumped into the water and swimming to the farthest part of the pool. Eva looked at him shocked and then laughed.

"Unbelievable" She laughed before jumping on the water and swimming to Jensen. "Hey" She touched his muscular shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked her still not looking at her.

"Can you look at me, please?" She asked him.

"What? No!" He said bewildered.

"Are you a child or what? She said before turning him around . He covered his eyes, but she took his hands on hers. "OK, let me tell you this. Under my skirt I always wear shorts and under my working blouse I wear a wife beater, therefore there is no need for you to act all innocent. Come on, it seemed as if you've never seen a woman naked!" She explained looking at his shocked eyes.

"Why would you wear shorts under your skirt?" He asked now more relaxed and floating centimeters apart from her.

"Well…" She started.

"Because she is a klutz and that way if she falls all that people would see would be the shorts" Chris explained circling her waist with his arms.

"As if" She scoffed and swam away from Chris.

"You know that you are a klutz, honey" Chris followed her and she stepped out of the pool as a way to stop Chris.

"Yeah, whatever you say. It's not as if you knew me well enough to know th…" Before she could finish her sentence she slipped and fell to the pool. Jensen swam to her and when she surfaced she was pouting.

"are you OK? Have you hurt yourself somewhere?" Jensen asked her grabbing her at arm distance.

"I'm OK, thanks, Jensen" She smiled at him and he backed away from her.

"Told you she was a klutz" Chris taunted swimming away from them. Eva narrowed her eyes and swam to him and gave him a ducking. She smiled proudly as she stood there without letting him surface.

"Do you want to kill him?" Jensen asked confused at her childish behavior

"Nah, I want to make him suf…" Now the one being duck was her while Chris had her grabbed by the waist. He hoisted her up to the surface and she started blabbing

"You should not do that to a woman, that's not very gentl…" She was duck again before she could finish the sentence. "What the hell…." This time again she couldn't finish her sentence as water entered her mouth again.

"OK, you should talk like that to the man who is holding you, honey" Chris laughed as her hair was everywhere over her face.

"Jensen , help me please." She begged in Jensen's direction pouting. Jensen sighed and swam in their direction.

"I wouldn't do that , budy? She can be a succubus when she wants" Chris announced ducking her again.

"Well, her puppy eyes won me over" Jensen started taking Eva from Chris' hold.

"Ha, Chris" Eva taunted Chris from Jensen's arms " We won. We are the unstoppable team who is going to whip your ass" Jensen looked at her confused.

"I'm not whipping her as, dear" He announced and let go of her.

"No, no, don't let go of me" She swam to him as he swam away from her laughing.

"Who said that I was going to get my ass whipped?" Chris asked from behind her and took her again in his arms laughing.

"WE are going to whip his ass, dear" She tried to talk her way out.

"Well, …" He started before ducking her again.

"Why are you two against me?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Because you are too cute when you pout" Chris announced diving her again. They kept playing for another hour before they decided to go back to where they were staying.

**HOPE YOU liked IT. THERE ARE PICTURES OF CHRIS AND EVA ON MY PROFILE FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO SEE them.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER.**


End file.
